


Otherworldly Guardianship

by Ptl4ever419



Series: Story Haven [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptl4ever419/pseuds/Ptl4ever419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little baby Potter is somehow transported worlds away when her parents die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherworldly Guardianship

02:13 Hills of Rohan   
If anyone had been present they would have felt the magic pulsating in the air before they saw the burst of pure green light. They would have seen everything calm after the pulse of magic, but they also would have seen a child who looked to be about one appear as the light disappeared. But as no one was present as this event took place the child remained where she slept. 

07:22 Hills of Rohan  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were focussed on tracking the Orcs that had kidnapped Merry and Pippin when they heard a child's voice calling out for her parents. Legolas and Aragon exchanged weighty looks as she was calling for them in Elvish and the last elvish child born was Arwen. The duo took off in the direction of the child's voice at a sprint. The child's voice was scared and wailing, confused as to where her parents were.


End file.
